Veelas, Vampires and Werewolves, Oh My!
by soul9149
Summary: Creature Fic! Harry has come into his creature inheritance, now he must go to Gringotts to see who his mates are. but what happens when he finds out who they are? will they love and care for him like he wants, or will they push him to the side and loath him? Warning MPREG.
1. Chapter 1- Harry

"": dreams.

 _Italics:_ thinking.

 **Bold** _:_ Letters and notes.

-/-: time lapse.

Chapter one- Harry's Inheritance

* * *

 _Dr Mr Potter,_

 _Congratulationson having now reached the age to receive your inheritance. We at Gringotts Bank would like to invite you to take your Dominant/Submissive trials, a test in order to determine whether you recognise as a Dominant or a Submissive. These trials will also uncover whomever has been deign fit to serve as your Dominant/Submissive. Please arrive by 3pm, on the 1st of August to take your trials. We at Gringotts await your arrival._

 _Cordially, Griphook_

Harry's breath had caught in his throat upon reading the short but very precise letter from Gringott's. He had woken up this morning and instantly known something was different, not only was he slightly taller, but it felt as if his hair had become tamer. Making his way over to the small mirror that hung on the back of his door he gasped softly. His eyes had softened but were brighter, his body had become slender and more feminine. His hair was now hanging just below his shoulder, was straight and pure black. He couldn't believe it, he almost looked pretty, he turned his face this way and that, looking at his new appearance, until.

"DUDDLEY, WERE GOING," Vernon yelled from down stairs, seconds later Harry could hear the door slam. He walked over to the window and pulled the curtain aside, watching as his uncle and cousin got in the car and drove away. He smiled happily to himself, it was just him and Petunia for a whole two weeks. He quickly got dress in black fitted jeans and a green turtleneck, looking again in the mirror before running down stairs and into the open arms of Petunia.

"Oh Harry look at you! You look so beautiful," She said, finally pulling away and getting a better look at him. She placed her hand on his face, and a soft smile graced her lips. Leaning up she placed a kiss on his forehead. Harry was so happy that he finally had the family he had always dreamed about. Sure it was only Petunia, but that was more than he ever though he would have. Harry remember the day just like this one, when Vernon and Dudley had gone away, and she has sat him down and talked about how much he truly loved him, and was so proud of him for what he had achieved. Harry laughed softly and shook his head, beautiful was a word he had never heard before, in his direction anyway. He smiled and turned towards the kitchen ready to make a breakfast fit for a king.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning?" he said opening the fridge to see what he actually cook.

"Oh Harry, you don't need to do that, I can cook" She replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. Harry knew that tone far too well now, it was the tone of her regretting what she forced herself to do to him for so many years. Harry turned to her and smiled, pulling her into a tight hug, before whispering into her ear.

"You know I forgive you aunty, now stop worrying and tell me what you want for breakfast" he pulled back and smiled his green eyes lighting up. "Besides you know how much I love cooking" Petunia gave a small laugh and smiled back, before letting Harry go and walking over to the kitchen table to watch him cook, but not after telling him she would love some of his special made pancakes. Upon hearing her request, Harry started straight away, knowing that they had enough of everything for two plates full of pancakes, making sure he had all the ingredients set up, and quickly got to work.

-1 hour later-

Once they had both finished their meal and pushed their plates aside, Harry pulled out the letter he had received that morning. Opening it he handed it to Petunia asking her to read it. He watched as she grab it and read it over, although it was only short she took her time. Once she was finished she looked up at Harry with wide eyes and smiled.

"Well it looks like you will be going to Gringotts tomorrow then huh?" she asked with a laugh. He smiled back in return. However she could see that he was nervous about going, she reached over and placed her hand over his.

"It will be alright harry" she softly.

"But what if I come out as being a submissive?" he replied in a queasy voice. Petunia immediately knew where he was coming from. Harry hated feeling like someone owned him or ruled his life.

"Harry no matter what happens, you will always be loved, and if you do find out you're a submissive, I'm sure your mates will love you ever so much" she reached across the table and stroked his cheek with her hand. He smiled up at her and nodded. He wasn't looking forward to tomorrow, but he knew it would ok. He smiled, and picked up the plates that littered the table, taking them over to the sink to wash them. Filling the sink, he scrubbed the dishes while thinking about what tomorrow was going to bring. _What happens if I get someone I don't even like? What if they hurt me? Lock me up? Keep me away from my family?_ Harry shock his head quickly, trying to get the thoughts to stop, he sighed and his hands stilled. He was not looking forward to this, but he knew if he didn't the goblins would do something even worse to him. Leaving the dishes in the sink he walked to the hall to grab a coat of the hanger, stepping outside he noticed Petunia already waiting for him. Whenever Dudley and Vernon went away, he and Petunia would always go on walks after breakfast and today was no different. The walk was peaceful, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake the thoughts that plague his mind.

He went to bed that night the thoughts still there, hopefully tomorrow would bring good news. He slept restlessly that night, tossing and turning before eventually settling around 1 in the morning. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for Harry, but not even he knew how big.

* * *

 ** _Hello all, so this is my new story, I know I only posted Once Bitten a few days ago, and don't worry I'm not going to forget about that one, I've just had this one lying around, cause I wrote it ages ago. So I decided to continue with this one, and here it is. Hope you like it! Read, review and follow!_**

 ** _Soul :)_**


	2. Chapter 2- Gringotts

"": dreams.

 _Italics:_ thinking.

 **Bold** _:_ Letters and notes.

-/-: time lapse.

Chapter Two- Gringotts

* * *

 _Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock._ Placing his pencil back onto the table Harry once again looked up at the clock that hung on the wall opposite him. He groaned, 2:30, dam. Packing up his pencils, pens and paper, he placed it into one of the many boxes he kept his many drawings in. Drawing was something that Harry had become very good at over the years. Pulling on past experiences for his many artworks that littered his bedroom wall. He left the box on the table, and grabbed his robe from the wall. Petunia was out at the moment, shopping for ingredients to make Harry's favourite meal when he came home. Walking outside, he sighed and wrapped his robe around him, he walked further down the road until he got to a quiet little park that was hidden behind a row of houses. Hardly anyone visited it anymore, not since a little girl was badly injured there. But Harry used it to apparate. He arrived at the park and looked around, just as he thought nobody here. Picturing the back Alley beside Gringotts, he felt his magic surge and wrap around him. It coursed through his body, tingling every nerve. Harry smiled. he always loved the feel of magic running through his body. Before he knew it he was face to face with the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley.

"Here goes nothing" he said to himself. Walking down the Alley way he just appeared in, turning he saw Gringott's. Sighing for the hundredth time that day, he made his way up the steps and to the doors of the grand bank. Pushing them aside he strolled up to the podium that held the goblin he was looking for. Before he could say anything however, he was noticed by the goblin.

"Ahh Mr Potter, there you are. Welcome and congratulations" Said the Goblin.

"Griphook. How nice to see you again" Harry said, bowing. During his holidays he had found a book depicting how to act towards a goblin to ensure respect was shown. Griphook seemed taken back by the respect shown by the wizard, but waved his hand.

"Now that you're here we can start on these tests" Harry nodded and followed the goblin, watching as another one took his place. He followed Griphook into one of the many rooms that littered the hall. As he entered the room, he saw one seat, and a large round table, which held pieces of parchment. He walked over to the seat and sat down, watching as Griphook hurried around the room, collecting objects.

"Now. Mr Potter, you know why you here yes?" Griphook asked, placing the objects onto the table.

"I'm here to find out who I will be bonded to for the rest of my life?" Harry mumbled, still not looking forward to this. Griphook gave him a dissatisfied look at his answer but pressed on. Picking up a piece of parchment and grabbing the small knife to his right he handed both to Harry.

"Prick the tip of your finger and let only two drops of blood fall upon the parchment" nodding, Harry did exactly as Griphook instructed. Wincing as the blade sliced into his finger, watching as his blood dripped onto the parchment. He gasped softly as he watched words flow onto the page. Lines after lines of fancy calligraphy appeared in front of his eyes. Griphook reached across the table and grabbed the parchment, his eyes quickly scanning over the words. Harry watched as the goblins eyes widened and quickly look up at him.

"Well Mr Potter I believe a congratulations are in order" Griphook said slowly, watching as the confusion of the matter drift onto Harry's face. He handed the parchment back over for Harry to read. Harry grabbed it and quickly read over what had been shown.

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Submissive**

 **Mates- Tom Marvolo Riddle (Vampire)**

 **Lucious Malfoy (Dark Veela)**

 **Severus Snape (Werewolf)**

 **Heritage- Dark Veela**

 **Bond- Partially bonded, must complete within six months of one, Mr Harry Potter coming into his inheritance to ensure stability of bond.**

* * *

Harry sat in the park that was hid by the row of houses, just a short walk from his cousin's house. The sun had set hours ago and yet he had stayed, still shocked by the news he had received. He hadn't told Petunia, so she was probably worried sick and looking for him by now. _Voldemort, Severus and Lucious. A Veela, A Vampire and A werewolf. Why do I have to be bonded with the three men who hate me the most in this world?_ Harry asked himself.

"Harry! Oh Harry there you are!" Harry's head shot up at the sound of his aunt's voice, he watched as she came running towards him. Standing from the swing he was in, he opened his arms to welcome the crying woman. She sobbed in his arms, but he was shocked at feeling how cold she was. He swore to himself, she's probably been out here for hours looking for him.

"Harry, w-where have you b-been" she sobbed. "I-I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry Petunia" Harry's arms wrapped tighter around her as he felt her shiver. "Come on, we best be getting you inside, your ice cold" feeling her nod against him. He kept one arm wrapped around her shoulders and guided her back along the street and home. He pulled his robe of and placed it on the coat rack, watching his Aunt as she walked over to the table and sat down, pulling one of the many blankets that were placed all over the house over here shoulders. Harry moved into the kitchen, preparing a cup of tea for each of them. Once finished he brought both cups over to the table setting them down. Sitting down himself, he waiting until Petunia was at least half way through hers before pulling out the piece of parchment that help a copy of his test results.

"Is that the result of the test you took today?" Petunia asked upon seeing the paper. Harry nodded and handed it over, watching as she grab it, opened it and read it. He waited. Petunia read through the note, not making any movements in regards to surprise. Placing the letter down she looked up at him, she knew two names on the parchment already, Harry talked about them a lot, but not the third.

"Well, congratulations" she said, holding onto Harry's hand. "Being loved and cared for is something that I've always wanted for you" hearing this Harry groaned.

"But they won't love and care for me, they hate me, all three of them! One has tried to kill me since I was born, one has made my schooling impossible for me, and the other has a son who hates my very existence cause I didn't except his friendship when we were 11!" Harry replied, growing more and more frustrated as he thought about what his life would hold from now on. Petunia patted his hand and sighed, giving him a soft smile in return.

"Harry love, I'm sure they won't be as bad as you think, I mean you are supposed to be their submissive right? I'm sure they'll take good care of you" Harry shook his head but agreed anyway.

"I hope your right Aunty, I really hope your right" Harry said, finishing his tea. He pulled his drawing box towards him, and pulled out the piece of paper he had been working on that morning. He set up his pencils and pens and got to work, but not without thinking about what was to come.

* * *

 ** _Hello everyone! Omg thank you to all of you who follower, favourited and reviewed, you are the reason this chapter has happened so quickly! I had no idea this story would be so popular and that you would all like it, so thank you! So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it, I plan on updating regularly, maybe not this regularly but maybe every week depending on inspiration. So I hope you stick around! Read, follow, favourite, review._**

 ** _Soul :)_**


	3. Chapter 3- The Mates

"": dreams.

 _Italics:_ thinking.

 **Bold** _:_ Letters and notes.

-/-: time lapse.

Chapter Three- The Mates.

* * *

Little did Harry know, as soon as his blood had hit the parchment, owls had been sent to his three mates informing them that their mate had come into his inheritance. Lucious was the first to receive his. By the time the owl had reached Malfoy Manor, the Malfoy's, who currently consisted of Lucious and Draco, had sat down for dinner. A loud tapping had informed Lucius that the owl had arrived, so he waved his hand he open the window the owl had perched before. Both men watched as the bird flew through the now open window and landed in front of Lucious holding his leg out. Taking the note, both men then watched the owl fly away, before turning back to the letter in Lucious hand.

"What does it say father?" Draco inquired. Shaking his head he turned the letter around and noticed the Gringotts stamp before opening the letter.

 **Dear Mr Malfoy,**

 **We would like to congratulate you on your mates coming of age. As of the 31** **st** **of July, one Mr Harry James Potter has come into his creature inheritance and is now ready to complete the bonding that is required. Mr Malfoy, you along with Tom Marvolo Riddle and Severus Snape are bonded to one Mr Harry Potter. The Goblins at Gringotts would like to congratulate you on your bonding and hope that your life together with your mates is a fruitful one.**

 **Yours Sincerely Griphook.**

Now Lucious was a man that was rarely shock by anything, but to say that a very loud gasp escaped his lips was an understatement. The letter dropped from his hands, and his skin became paler. By this time Draco had rounded the table to stand next to his father, reading over his shoulder.

"Potter, POTTER! BLOODY POTTER IS YOUR MATE! FATHER YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING!" Draco screeched in his Lucious ear. However Lucious did not respond instead he rose from his chair, and walked out of the dining room and into the sitting room that help the grand fire-place. Kneeing down he fire called Severus immediately.

"I take it you to have you received a letter from Gringotts Lucious" he was greeted by the normal drone of Severus's voice.

"Indeed I have, what do you think of this interesting development?"

Interesting indeed, it seems we are to be bound to one Harry Potter" Lucious nodded at the statement. Both men shared a knowing look as their dark marks began to burn slightly. Their lord was calling them, and they both new why.

"Best not keep him waiting, he will want to know more about situation" Lucious said, hastily closing the fire call.

"Tilly" as soon as the word passed his lips, a small house elf stood before him.

"What can Tilly be doing for master?"

"Get one of my best robes from my room and have it waiting for me when I reach the front doors" he turned not waiting for a reply, the sound of popping indicated that he had been understood. He walked out the door and went in search for his son. Finding him still in the dining room pacing the long table holding the letter.

"Draco I have to go see our Lord, wait until I return, then I shall answer and questions you have" stopping, Draco turned to face his father. Seeing the look on his face he just nodded. Lucious headed towards the front doors, Tilly being there to meet him as ordered, he slipped on his robe, stepped outside the door and apparated to the Dark Lords home. He came face to face with Severus as he entered the grand estate, nodding to him, as he walked alongside him into the drawing room.

"Ahh, Lucious. Severus. There you are" they found Voldemort seated in one of the many chairs within the room. He held up the letter that all the men had received. "Tell me all you know about this claim"

"My Lord. We don't know much ourselves. We only received them today" Lucious answered first.

"However it seems to be true, the Goblins do not lie My Lord" Severus continued.

"This is true, they would not lie" Voldemort stated, reading over the letter once more. _Harry Potter, after all these years of searching for you, you have become my mate? How very interesting of Madam Magic to have this as our future._

"Severus, Lucious, what creatures are you? This letter says that Potter has come into his creature inheritance and so we all must be as well, now tell me" he commanded

"I am a Dark Veela My Lord" Lucious answered.

"And I am a werewolf My Lord" Severus said, shame hinting in his voice.

"Do not be ashamed Severus, Werewolves are mighty creatures, remember that" both men looked up at their master with a mixture of surprise and shock, waving them off, he continued. "I am a vampire. To have three mates, Potter must be a very strong Wizard"

"My Lord, forgive me for asking, but are you telling us we should go through with this bond?" Lucious inquired

"I don't know what to think right now Severus, but we have to speak with the boy" Both men nodded at this decree.

"Severus tell me all you know about the boy" nodding Severus pulled on each knowledge that he had, and compiled it into a short paragraph that would please his Lord.

"Harry James Potter, lives with his muggle relatives at 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey. He's lived there since 'that night', from reports it seems that Potter is living the life of luxury, his muggle relatives probably treat him like a king no doubt" before he knew it he was convulsing on the floor, Voldemort's wand pointed at him. As he held him under the painful curse.

"You will not speak of our submissive in that way again Severus" Severus returned to where he was sitting and nodded. "Now we must plan how we are going to approach the boy without cause him any distress" Both men nodded at their lord as they began to plan out how they were going to meet their submissive, all men although they wouldn't admit it, were excited.

-4 hours later-

All three men stood outside of the Dursley house, wands ready and cloaks pulled over their heads. They weren't ready however for what happened next. As they stepped foot onto the driveway, they door opened to reveal none other than Harry Potter. The men stood shocked, as Harry leaned against the door frame looking at them.

"Well? Don't just stand there, come in" Harry said casually, before walking back inside and leaving the door open. Voldemort was the first to enter the house, looking around at the muggle home in disgust. The three men walked through the house and into the living room, where Harry could be seen sitting at the kitchen table once more, drawing. The men stood awkwardly in front of the table, watching as Harry paid no mind to them. He sighed as he felt their eyes on him, Harry looked up.

"Sit down would you?" all three took seats around the table, each looking over the papers that were scattered in front of Harry in awe. Lucious having picked up one turned to him.

"Harry did you draw this?" he asked, astonished that he didn't hear of his drawing abilities from Draco.

"Yes I did. And I will be continuing to do so if we bond" he saw the men flinch out of the corner of his eyes and smiled softly. _That should give them something to think about_ he thought to himself. And it did, all three men sat quietly, thinking to themselves about the promise Harry had just made. Voldemort however was pulled out of his ponderings, as Harry moved to grab another coloured pencil from his box. He watched as Harry's pencil glided across the page, adding colour where there was none and intensifying others. He watched as the picture that seemed to only be in Harry's head came to life on the page before him. He looked up and took in Harry's face. He had grown into a handsome man, soft features, his eyes a brilliant bright green, his nose small, his lips soft and wet. He could only imagine how they would feel upon his. He also notice the complete relaxed look on his face, like he had nothing to fear. _Was this because his mind had accepted his role as their submissive?_ Voldemort thought to himself.

"Harry" He said quietly, shocking himself at how quietly he had said it. "How do you feel about this" both Severus and Lucious looked upon their Lord in confusion, he was acting very out of character today. Harry sighed and placed his pencil down, resting his head on his bent hand that rested on the table.

"At first I hated the idea of being bound to you three, I know you all hate me and it was hard to come to terms with the fact that I was your submissive" he stopped, but the men didn't say anything, knowing he was thinking of the right words to say. "All my life I have wanted to be loved, and I hoped that one day I would find someone who I loved and who loved me back. When I found out I had no choice from the start, it annoyed me, but then I really thought about it. I thought of who you were and your character. Each of you have a connection to me in some way, and although bad it's still a connection. I cannot fault Lady Magic for choosing this bond. This bond has some reason, otherwise it would not have happened. It will be a long and tough journey if you three wish to proceed but I am willing. On two conditions" He looked around to all three men, who seemed very shocked that he had put this much thought into his decision. Voldemort spoke first however.

"Anything Harry anything at all" Harry nodded and continued

"One, I want to be loved. Two, I want to be able to draw and cook. Those are my only requests" The men looked at one another, knowing that at this time one of those requests could not be fulfilled. Harry knew he was asking for a lot, but it was what he wanted most in this world. He knew that if this was to ahead he had to make his terms clear from the start.

"Harry you have to understand something. All three of us have waited years for our mate. To know that it is you is something that we would never have thought possible. We may not be able to love you straight away. But we can learn. You are our submissive and we would never let anything harm you. We will atone for all the things we have done to you in your life." Lucious answered, reaching across to place his hand on Harry's. The touch was so foreign, and yet sent shivers up Harry's spine. A mewling sound escaped Harry's lips before he could stop it, the sound making all three men's eyes dilate with lust. Again Harry shivered, never having seen such lust in a man's eyes before. Voldemort grabbed his other hand, and Severus placed his on Harry's arm, the three men watched as Harry's eyes dilated along with theirs. He let out a small moan at the touch and felt a warmth grow within him.

"Harry, do you wish to bond with us?" asked Severus softly, as Harry's eyes met his own. Harry swallowed, did he truly want this? Could he bound himself to these men? He looked around the table, meeting each of their eyes, knowing his answer.

* * *

 ** _Hello guys! How's everyone, so long chapter for you. I'm trying to make them longer so please bear with me. I really hope you like this chapter, sorry for the cliff-hanger just couldn't help myself to leave it here. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon, so read! Follow! Favourite! And view! And please review guys, that's the only real way that I know you guys like what I'm writing, plus I love hearing from you, makes me want to get these chapters out faster._**

 ** _Soul :)_**


	4. Chapter 4- The Move

"": dreams.

 _Italics:_ thinking.

 **Bold** _:_ Letters and notes.

-/-: time lapse.

* _Italics_ *: Speaking in Parseltongue

Chapter Four- The Move.

* * *

Harry had just finished unpacking the last box when he heard a hissing come from outside of his door. Placing the book he held in his hand on the desk beside him, he walked over and opened the door. Immediately Nagini slithered through the door, flicking her tongue at him.

* _Hello hatchling_ *

* _Hello Nagini_ * Harry replied smiling. He walked back to the desk and started to rearrange his book collection.

* _I was told by my master that there was a speaker coming to live with us_ * She slithered closer, and seemed to be giving him the once over. * _He was right, you are handsome_ * A blush instantly covered Harry's face at the confession.

* _W-Well that's nice_ * He said, almost running into the bathroom that connected to his rooms to store away his personal products. It had been three days since Harry had moved into the Malfoy manor with Lucius and Severus and he had to admit **,** he was loving it here already. On the first day he had come face to face with Draco, and after a very long talk by all three men, they had come to a sort of agreement to try and be friends. After all **,** someday Harry might end up being mated to his father. He looked up into mirror that hung before him, taking in his appearance. It had finally settled the day that he got here. He now had waist length black hair, Avada green eyes that now stood out brightly against his pale skin. Although he had grown a few inches **,** he was still one of the shortest in his year. His body had also taken on very feminine look, but Harry had deduced that it was because he was a submissive. Hearing a knock on the door behind him, he looked over his shoulder through the mirror. There stood Severus, a small smile gracing his lips. Although small **,** it made a heat grow in his stomach. Turning around he returned the smile and cocked his head, as if to say, _what are you doing here?_ For Severus was supposed to be at the ministry this morning with Lucius informing the minister of the new development that was their future mating.

"I'm here to see if you wanted to come to lunch with Lucius and me?" Harry smiled wider and nodded, running out of the bathroom to change into something more decent. He tore off his cleaning gear, which consisted of torn jeans and one of Dudley's old shirts. He opened his draws and pulled out a pair of tight black pants, then raided his wardrobe, for the green turtleneck he loved to wear. Turning back around, he noticed that Severus was still in the room and blushed deeply, having completely forgotten about him.

"I-I'm sorry" Harry stuttered. However once he saw the look of pure sexual drive on Severus face, the blush that had already made its home on his face deepened.

"Don't be sorry Harry, now let's go before I do something I will regret" Harry stilled, they often said similar things like this. Regret was a word that had been used the most over the three days. It made Harry feel like crap. _Didn't they want me? Do they not want me as their submissive? Have I done something wrong?_ Were thoughts that often ran through Harry's head whenever they said this word. Not seeing his discomfort, Severus walked out of Harry's bedroom door, most likely to collect Lucius. Harry followed though, his smile coming back to his lips, when he felt himself pulled into a hug from behind from a friendly blonde. Although most would think this Lucious it was however Draco, he found that since talking things over, Draco and he had become more intimate with each, but in a friendly way. Harry placed a hand on Draco's arms that wrapped around his waist and smiled over his shoulder. A chuckle brought his eyes back up to the two men standing in front of them.

"If I didn't know better I would think you were mated to Draco" Said Lucius, with his signature Malfoy smirk. He felt Draco's arms tighten around him, a small smile coming to Harry's lips at he started up at two of his mates, while being hugged by one of their sons.

"Come along Harry, we will miss our reservation if we wait any longer" nodding, he felt Draco loosen his arms, stepping out of them, he took the hand that Lucius held out for him. Feeling the familiar tug on his abdomen, the scenery changed before his eyes. Before he knew it, he was standing outside a beautifully lit garden. A small pergola sat in the middle, with a table, three chairs and candles. Harry looked up at the two men at his sides with confusion. He had expected to be taken to a restaurant, not a candle light dinner. Severus and Lucius took a hand each and guided him through the garden along a path that was lined by bushes of bright blue roses. His favourite. Smiling, he walked along with the men, looking around at the amazing setting. As they reached the table, Harry gasped as he notice the third part of the trio was already waiting for them.

"Harry, you told us you want to get to know us better, and we do in return" Voldemort said quietly as Harry reached him. He held a hand out for him. When Harry took his hand, he guided him around to one of the chairs, pulled it out and pushed it back when Harry sat. All three men took up the remaining chairs and Harry took the time to look at the decorations that situated on the table. A bowl with a full bloomed blue rose sat in the middle of a pool of water, a candle sat beneath, shining through the water to highlight the beauty of the rose. Small candles also decorated the table, giving the make-shift restaurant a light glow. The first course was soon placed on the table. Harry had thought they would each have individual plates and meals, but no. Plate after plate was placed on the table, giving the choice to pick and choose what whatever he wanted. He waited until the three men had each grabbed something before he did. He didn't know why, but he always felt sick if he didn't do this, put the cause down to his submissive tendencies. He grabbed some of the chicken that sat to the right of him, and cut into it gently. His mouth exploded with flavour as soon as the piece hit his tongue. It was cooked Indian style which Harry adored. Forgetting the men before him, Harry let out a small moan as he savoured the chicken. Little did he know that all three men were watching Harry with content smiles. Voldemort however was the first to break the silence, asking the question all three men wanted to know but were afraid to ask.

"Harry, will you tell us about your childhood?" Harry didn't answer the question straight away, instead he looked at his plate and gathered his thoughts. Voldemort was going to ask again, before Harry looked up at the men, all three of them seeing the sorrow and hesitation in his eyes.

"By the time I could walk, I was already doing chores around the house, when I was five I started cooking, I would burn myself all the time because I wasn't tell enough to reach the stove properly. My uncle would hit me if has food was burnt or wrong. He would hit me if the long list of chores he set me to do weren't done by dinner. He would hit me if I couldn't make his favourite meal because he wouldn't let me go shopping, because he didn't want the neighbours to know they had a freak for an in-law. I didn't know my name until I started primary school, I was always called freak or boy. Dudley and his friends used to chase me around the school yard trying to hit me with sticks. One day I was so scared that I managed to apparat onto the school roof. I got hit that night for doing freakish things in public. I got hit if I did freakish things. I got hit if I did better than Dudley at school. I got hit if my grades were too low. Until I started Hogwarts, I lived in a cupboard under the stairs. Uncle Vernon would sometimes lock me in there for days without food or water. I would normally only get what was left over from their dinner, which normally was nothing. When I started Hogwarts everything changed, I made friends, was able to try in class and I did. I met some amazing people. That was also the year the Uncle Vernon started to take Dudley on fishing trips. It would leave me and Aunt Petunia at home together. The first time that it happened, she sat me down and told me everything, about how she loved my mother, Lily, regretted her marriage to Vernon, and has loved me since she first laid eyes on me. At first I didn't believe it, but she started showing it in what she did." As Harry finished, he looked up to see pure rage on all three men's faces. Thinking he had done something wrong, he coward in his seat and started to shake. _Damn these submissive tendencies_ , he thought, he had never acted like this before.

The men stood up suddenly and walked off, Voldemort shouting orders as he went. He didn't hear most of it, but soon he was left alone in the middle of the garden, and he didn't know where he was. Harry got up from the table and walked along the path they had walked along to get here, coming to the same placed they arrived, he imagine Malfoy Manor. Again he felt the pull behind his navel as he was transported home. As soon as he arrived **,** he saw Draco sitting on the couch in front of the fire, he seemed to have been brought to the lounge room. Draco looked up as he felt the surge of magic that was Harry. He took one look at him and knew something was wrong. Harry took a step forward and then another, he was soon crying in Draco's lap and mumbling incoherently. Although stunned, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry as best he could, and held the crying boy in his lap. He managed to get Harry up on his feet and up the stairs to his bedroom. Placing Harry in the bed, he went into the bathroom and grabbed a wash-cloth, wetting it and bringing in back to the bed. He wiped Harry's face, seeing him now fast asleep, no doubt having passed out from exhaustion, due to all the crying. _What could have made him come home like this? As far as I know, they were going to dinner, and_ _were are Father, Severus and The Dark Lord?_ Draco asked himself as he returned the wash-cloth to the bathroom, and quietly exited the room, to let Harry sleep. He returned to his own room with the promise that as soon as he saw his Father he would interrogate him on what happened.

* * *

In the little town of Surrey, three men stood, their expressions murderous. They had but one thought in mind, to make those that had caused their submissive suffering, suffer in turn. Voldemort raised his wand and cast the strongest silencing charm he knew on the house, no one would know what had occurred here tonight, except them. As they reached the house the front door burst open and out ran Petunia, her face sprouting a fresh and dark bruise.

"Severus! Please help me! He's gone insane, ever since I told him about Harry leaving he has gotten so violent" She collapsed onto the driveway **,** crying into the bottom of Severus's robes. Pulling out his wand Severus cast a simple healing spell on the woman, the bruise instantly fading along with the pain.

"Don't worry, we will make sure he is suitably punished for that as well to, my dear" Surprisingly the comment came from Lucius, as he could only imagine the amount of times Harry had sprouted bruises because of the man inside.

"Severus, take her back to Malfoy Manor and give her a room so she can rest, then come back here" Said Voldemort softly.

"Yes My Lord" Bowing, Severus and Petunia Apparated away, leaving Voldemort and Lucius to start the torture.

"I believe this will be fun. Come Lucius **,** let us make this muggle pay for ever thinking to lay a hand on our little submissive" Voldemort said, face twisted into a crazed smirk. Smirking himself, Lucius could only reply with,

"It would be my pleasure, My Lord"

Both men started up the driveway, thinking they were doing the right thing for their submissive, but not knowing how much hurt they had caused by walking away. But they would soon.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! Holy moly, long chapter! But when you get inspired you have to write, as I say. Anyway I so hope you guys like this chapter, and how this story is going. If I'm progressing too fast can you guys tell me and I will slow it down, I just have so much I wanna write that I don't want this getting too long, unless you guys want that? Sooooo, I have decided since so many of you have read and review and followed and favourited, I want to reward you, with what you may ask, well your very own Drabble! Yes that's right, however, I'm thinking I might only do 25-30, so make your ideas good! The guidelines though, you have to send me, through PM! A plot, characters that you want me to use, and any lines you want me to add during the drabble (don't worry if you can't think of any lines, the last bit is just for fun) I will make sure, to tell you 1. If you have got a Drabble 2. When your Drabble is being posted! So come on guys surprise me with your ideas, and let's have some fun with these Drabbles! Hope to hear from you guys soon and as always, Read, Review, Follow and Favourite. Love you all!_**

 ** _Soul :)_**


	5. Chapter 5- The Fight

"": dreams.

 _Italics:_ thinking/ Flashbacks

 **Bold** _:_ Letters and notes.

-/-: time lapse/scene change.

* _Italics_ *: Speaking in Parseltongue

Chapter Five- The Fight.

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning he gasped at seeing a familiar figure sitting by his bedside. Hearing his gasp, Petunia looked up from the book she had been reading and smiled. Smiling back, he looked around the room to see if there was anyone else in the room. Seeing no one he looked back at Petunia and sighed.

"What's wrong Harry dear? Why the long sigh?" Harry's eyes met hers and he knew he couldn't keep this from her.

"It's my mates." He said simply.

"What about them Harry? Did they do something to you" Petunia swore to herself that if Harry's mated ever did something to him, they would pay.

"No! I mean yes, well….."

"Harry dear, please tell me" Petunia reach over and placed her hand on Harry's. Sighing again, Harry gathered his thoughts and told his Aunt exactly what had happened the previous night.

-1 Hour later-

Lucius and Severus had just finished breakfast, when a very pissed off Draco stormed into the dining room. Seeing that his father was still seated and his Lord was nowhere in sight, he let all of his anger out.

"How dare you! How dare you sit there like you have done nothing wrong! Do you have any idea what you did to Harry last night? How I had to calm him down and put him to bed, because he came back from your dinner crying and heartbroken, because you up and left him stranded in the middle of nowhere for god knows what reason. YOU, Father, have a lot of explaining to do!" Draco was out of breath by the time he had finished his little rant. Lucius sat shocked at his son's outburst, not quite understanding what he had done wrong.

"What are you yelling about Draco?" Stilling, Draco turned and face his Lord who had just arrived for the usual meeting he held with Lucius and Severus. "What do you mean Harry came here crying?"

"May I speak freely My Lord?" Seeing Voldemort's nod, Draco didn't hold back.

"Harry came home crying last night, because after he told you three about his childhood, you walked off, leaving him behind! You left him there by himself. He told you something personal and when he looked at you all he saw was anger, and then you left! Harry came home crying because he thinks you hate him. You are not even bonded yet and Harry already wants to leave! He says he isn't fit to be your submissive. You should have seen him last night, completely gone, crying so hard he passed out. He was distraught, and you three made him like that! What kind of mates are you!" Not even waiting for a reply, Draco turned and walked past his Lord and out the door, not caring about being punished for it, he had to go see Harry. All three men looked at each other, remembering last night. They did leave in a hurry after Harry had told them about his childhood. But they were only going to make his uncle and cousin suffer. But did they tell him that?

"What have we done?" Lucius was the first to speak, regret written clear across his face. He had promised himself and Harry that he wouldn't hurt him, and he did without thinking about it.

"Your son is right Lucius. We haven't even truly bonded to Harry and already he thinks we are rejecting him." Although unlike himself, Voldemort walked to the table and sat down, putting his head in his hands.

"We must apologize" The men nodded, all three getting up and heading straight for Harry's room. They would get their submissive back, they had to.

* * *

-Harry's Room-

Petunia had just gone to fetch Harry some breakfast, when Draco came marching into Harry's room, declaring himself a dead man.

"Why would you be dead?" Harry asked, confused.

"Because I just yelled at the Dark Lord Harry. The Dark Lord!" Draco collapsed onto the bed, his face on Harry's stomach.

"Why would you do that Draco?"

"For you of course. They cannot treat you like this Harry. How dare they go off and leave you alone." Placing a hand on Draco's head, Harry smiled down at him. Draco looked up at him again before continuing, "Please don't forgive them Harry. They don't deserve it, you're their submissive, they should know better than this" Harry gave a sad sigh and Draco looked guilty for bringing it up. Draco moved up on the bed and into Harry's open arms. It was a common occurrence to see the two boys like this. They took pleasure in each other's company, both liking the contact that they were able to share. Draco looked up at Harry and smiled softly. Seeing this, Harry returned the smile. "Harry. Can you tell me about the night Father and the others came to see you for the first time? You never finished telling me before." Harry thought it over before nodding.

"Of course I can Dray, you of all people should know. The last time we talked I was up to the part where Severus had asked me to bond wasn't I?" Seeing Draco nod, he went on to replay the rest of the story to his friend.

-1 week ago-

 _"Harry, do you wish to bond with us?" Severus asked softly, as Harry's eyes met his own. Harry swallowed, did he truly want this? Could he bound himself to these men? He looked around the table, meeting each of their eyes, knowing his answer._

 _"No." The whole room became still at Harry's answer. Looking up Harry saw the sadden looks on the three men's faces. Harry knew that without an explanation the men would think he didn't want them. "I don't mean as in never. I mean no, as in, not now. It's too soon, I don't even know you. You all have hated me since I was born, we just can't bond straight away because a piece of parchment says we need to. I can't bond myself to three men I have hated pretty much my whole life." Taking a breath, Harry could see that the men were waiting for him to continue. "Do you think you could ever come to love me? I need to know before I decide to bond to you, if I do that is. I am not bonding without love, I don't know why, but I need to be loved, I need to know that I'm loved. I need something." Harry, who had been on the verge of crying, put his head between his arms and let the tears fall. The men looked around the table at each other and sighed._

 _"You are our submissive Harry. We may not love you yet, but we do feel something for you. Be it our dominant sides telling us to care for you, or our feelings for you already. But we do, we all care about you one way or another." Voldemort was the first to speak up this time, placing his hand on the back of Harry's head._

 _"Harry can I propose something to you?" Asked Lucius, putting his hand on Harry's folded arms. Harry raising his head a little looked at the man. "Why don't you move into Malfoy Manor with us? Just until you're ready to make a final decision on our bonding." Harry was shocked at Lucius question and started to think it over. If they all lived together, Harry could see what their true intentions and feeling were for him. He slowly nodded and watched as all three men's faces lit up in smiles, which made Harry's stomach jump. The group spent the next two hours working out all the details from Harry's move. In three days, Harry would move into Malfoy Manor and would stay there for three months on a trial period. If, after three months, Harry did not feel they were a good match or could not bond to them due to personal reason, they would take the required actions to annul the bond. However if Harry, after the three months, wanted to bond with the men, then he would permanently move into the Malfoy manor where all three men would live after the bonding. After two hours of negotiations, the men had to say goodbye to their submissive, but not before each men had stolen their first kiss from Harry. Harry was still blushing as he watched the men apparat away before sitting down with his Aunt to tell her the good news._

-Back with Harry and Draco-

Draco had listened intently to Harry's story, smiling at the look Harry had when he talked about his first kiss with the men. During the story Draco had sat up and off of Harry to look at him better. Harry had reached next to him and grabbed one of his pillows curling up to it. The sound of the door opening, made both boys look up at the men entering. Harry instantly cuddled the pillow closer to himself, and Draco slightly leaned in front of him. Severus was the last to enter, closing the door before walking over to stand at the end of Harry's bed next to the other two. All three men looked at the scene on the bed with guilt. They should be the ones protecting their submissive not Draco, they all thought angrily.

"Harry we wish to speak with you" Severus spoke first, walking around to sit on the edge of the bed. Watching Severus, Draco moved in front of Harry, shielding him.

"Draco I think you should leave the room." Ordered Lucius. Draco glared at his father. There was no way he was going to leave his friend now.

"N-No…I mean, I want Draco to stay…Please?" Harry asked timidly. He could feel the anger seething from the three men. He didn't want to be the cause of their anger. Gripping onto Draco shirt he pushed his head into his back to hide from the men. Although Harry couldn't see, Voldemort nodded to Draco allowing him to stay, if only to keep Harry feeling happy and safe.

"Harry we would like to talk about last night." Voldemort said, seeing Harry lift his head an inch so that his eyes were visible over Draco's shoulder. "We would like to hear your side of the story first, so we know how you felt, if you don't mind?" He continued, watching as Harry pushed himself up more so that the men could see his whole face. The men were shocked to see the look of pure rage on Harry's face.

"My side? MY SIDE! What do you care about my side? I'll tell you my side. I told you three something personal, and what do you do in return? You piss off. You walked away and left me there. I didn't know where I was or how to get home. I had to use all of my power to apparat here, where I was comforted by Draco, YOUR SON!" He yelled pointing at Lucius, who looked guilty. "I came here, so you all could prove to me that you at least care for me in some way. Last night showed me nothing, nothing at all! After last night, I don't even believe that you want me here, why would you? All I am is an abused and neglected orphan who has nothing to offer you! Even now, Draco is the one here for me. Where were you this morning? Where were you when I needed you? WHERE WERE YOU?" By the end of his speech, Harry was crying, tears streaming down his face with no end in sight. He pushed his face into Draco's back and cried. Harry's sobs rang deep inside two of the men. They had caused this. They had caused their little submissive to cry. Severus however, was angry. How dare his submissive yell at him, without any information behind what they did. Letting his anger control him, he shouted his response back.

"YOU STUPID, STUPID BOY! HOW DARE YOU YELL AT US! WE ARE YOUR DOMINANTS. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE DID FOR YOU LAST NIGHT. AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US? YELLING ABOUT THINGS YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT. I KNEW YOU WERE JUST A SPOILED BRAT, JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER. SOMETHING DOESN'T GO YOUR WAY AND ALL YOU DO IS SULK AND CRY ABOUT IT. GROW UP HARRY." Severus took a deep breath, and looked around the room at the other men for support, he was met though with looks of disgust. Not just from the two men, but also from the Draco who now held a loudly sobbing Harry.

"G-Get out…I d-don't want to see y-you right now." Sobbed Harry. Severus turned to Harry but stood his ground.

"No. You need to learn your place! You are our submissive and we will not tolerate disobedience." Harry looked up from Draco's chest and wiped his face.

"You think yelling at me is going to make me learn my place! If this is what being your submissive is, then maybe I don't want to be your submissive! I get more love from freaking Draco then I do from you, and he's supposed to be my mate's SON!" Harry had moved closer during his response so he was yelling in Severus face. Severus pulled back and snarled, he didn't respond however. Instead, he turned and walked straight out the door. Draco arms had wound their way around Harry's waist, and he pulled him back into his chest for comfort.

"Have you got anything to say for yourselves?" Draco asked, looking at Lucius and Voldemort, not caring that he was speaking out of turn to his Lord. Both men looked at Draco and then at Harry.

"We're sorry Harry." Voldemort spoke first, coming round to sit where Severus had once been. Harry didn't move however as the man placed a hand on his leg. "We did not mean to leave you last night. The reason we left was to protect you. Harry last night we went to your Aunt and Uncle's house." Harry leaned back into Draco's chest as Voldemort started to recall exactly what had happened last night.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! So wow been a bit since I update. Well you see I already had this chapter written and ready to post, but I decided to change it because certain plot holes were pointed out to me. So I hope you guys like this chapter, because I changed this one especially, I don't know when the next chapter will be posted because it will be different then how originally planned to write it to write it. So since I haven't updated this fic, I made sure to write an extra-long one. Again I hope you like it! Read, Follow, Favourite and Review._**

 ** _Soul :)_**


	6. Chapter 6- Dumbledore knows

"": dreams.

 _Italics:_ thinking/ Flashbacks

 **Bold** _:_ Letters and notes.

-/-: time lapse/scene change.

* _Italics_ *: Speaking in Parseltongue

Chapter six- Dumbledore knows.

* * *

Another order meeting had finished, but Albus still sat in his office, head cradled in his clasped hands. To say that he was mad was an understatement. He was livid. He looked down at the newspaper that sat in front of him, the headline staring back, mocking him.

 **Harry Potter, the boy who lived, Abused and Kidnapped?**

Blood. Blood was the first thing that Albus had seen when he walked into Dursley home that morning. Two bodies lay in the middle of the lounge room, deep cuts adorning every part of their body. Blood sprayed onto every wall and object surrounding the room. Moving past the bodies he travelled through the house, not seeing a single thing that would indicate the boy ever lived here. Albus sighed in frustration, how could this imbecilic family lose him? He had made his orders perfectly clear. He had told them what he wanted them to, did he not? Hell, he had even gone out of his way to pay them for their troubles. Stupid muggles. Couldn't even keep an eye on the one boy that could ruin everything for him. He needed Harry back where he could keep an eye on him, he should have locked him up the second his parents were killed. Maybe then he could have groomed Harry to only rely on him. He needed a plan. He needed to get Harry back under his watchful eye and maybe, just maybe he could use one of his favourite followers to do it.

* * *

-The Borrow-

The Weasley clan plus Hermione had just arrived home from the meeting, and already the whining had started. Ron had been told during the meeting that when term went back he needed to become friends with Harry once again. But Ron of course did not want to.

"But why do I have to be friends with him mom?" He whined for the hundredth time.

"Because Ronald, we need to keep an eye on him. You know he has to face Voldemort and kill him." Mrs Weasley answered, as she entered the kitchen to prepare lunch. Ron slumped into the closest chair, putting his head against the table continuing to whine.

"But mum, he's so pathetic, slinking around, clinging to us, and pretending to be unpopular and abused." Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie, looked at each other, all with the same thought in their head. _When did their family become so backstabbing?_ All six of them had been in the meeting, none had talked, none had agreed with what Albus had been saying. All of them where friends with Harry. All of them knew of his home life and how much he hated his popularity.

"Now Ron, you know what we must do in order to keep with Albus's orders. We must all do our parts." Mrs Weasley answered putting a large plate full of sandwiches on the table for the group.

"Fine, but he better not follow me around as much this year, I hate having to pretend I'm poor and stupid for his sake." Mrs Weasley smiled and Ron and nodded, so proud that her son was finally giving a task form Albus to show himself. The group sat down to eat lunch, four out of ten people sitting at the table were happy following Albus's orders, the other six could not believe what they were hearing, each vowing to meet in the upstairs bedroom to talk about their next step.

* * *

-1 hour later in Bill's room-

Fred, George, Bill and Charlie were currently sitting in Bills room upstairs, waiting for the girls to arrive. At the moment they were playing a quick game of exploding snap, each within their own thoughts. During their game the door opened revealing the two girls they were waiting for, both went and sat on the bed behind Bill and Charlie, who were currently leaning against Bill's bed, watching as they finished the game. Once finished Fred packed the cards away, before all four boys turned towards the two girls on the bed. Hermione and Ginny looked at the four boys with frowns on their faces.

"How could they do this two Harry?" Charlie was the first to speak up, his thoughts becoming too loud not to voice.

"Power. Mum and Dad use to talk about how powerful Dumbledore used to be before Voldemort came into existents." Bill explained, watching as the occupants of the room shuddered of the room. "My guess is that he wants to gain that power again, and with both Voldemort and Harry out of the way he could do that. However if even Harry or Voldemort are still alive by the end of the year, they could steal that power away from him. One is loved by nearly everyone and is held in high power at the ministry even though he doesn't know it. The other is the bloody dark lord who will kill anyone to get what he wants."

"But why does he want Harry dead? Harry has always followed him, couldn't he just use his popularity to get what he wanted? I mean Dumbledore he used Harry in every other way, why not that?" Asked Hermione, the group looked at her funny, before each coming to an understanding.

"I guess he doesn't want to risk Harry realising what he's doing and try to overpower him." Ginny said, upset that this was happening and Harry didn't even know it.

"We need to…."

"…..To do something." Said Fred and George together. Everyone nodded, they needed to do something. They needed to protect the person they all thought of as a brother.

"We need someone who knows where he is, we need to get in touch with him." Added Hermione. But who could they contact, who isn't under the orders rein that they could safety talk to about Harry.

"What about Lucius?" Questioned Fred, which caused looks of question from the group. "What? We all know he hates Harry, and if anyone knows where Harry could be, we might as well try. Right?"

"That could actually be a good idea. We all know that the Death Eaters have been given an order to capture Harry at any chance, Severus mention it in the meeting." Said Hermione, already thinking of ways they could pull this without being found out. The group nodded in union, this plan could work. With the minds of Bill, Charlie and Hermione on the case, this plan could be pulled off.

"What happens if mum finds out?" Asked George cautiously, Fred nodded in agreement. The twins had always been a pain in their parent's sides, they knew this, and they didn't want another cause for their parent's displeasure. Bill looked over at his brothers, he had always seen how mum and dad had treated them. She had once told Bill that she never wanted to have twins, and they were lucky to still be a part of the family. He noticed the nights when mum stopped going to their room to say goodnight, it was the same time the twins started to act out. Bill and Charlie had tried to give the twins the love and attention that they had both received, but it didn't seem enough for the two. They wanted their parents love, and they never got it.

"We won't let anything happen to you two, trust us, we will defend you if they even think about trying anything." Stated Charlie, smiling at the twins who returned it. Bill also smiled at them completely agreeing with Charlie, he loved the twins, and he wished he could have given them the childhood they deserved, that was the one thing he regretted.

"I think we should compile our thoughts into a letter so if we do find Lucius we can get him to give it to Harry, so he can decided if he wants to meet us. I for one don't want to push him into seeing us with everything going on." Said Ginny quietly, everyone looked over at her and smiled. They had all thought that Ginny would be the one to side with their mum first because of her love for Harry. But no, she hated what her parents and Dumbledore were saying about Harry, there was no way he could be like that. She needed to find Harry and make sure he was ok, not because she loved him, but because he was the only person that treated her like an adult, not a child. Hermione got up from the bed and disappeared out the door, coming back a minute later with a piece of parchment and quill. This time she sat on the floor between Bill and Fred, placing the paper in the middle of the group.

The next hour and a half was spent writing a letter they wanted to give to Harry, all their thoughts and feelings hopefully showing through the words they had written on the page.

 **Our dearest Harry,**

 **This is Hermione, Ginny, Fred George, Bill and Charlie. We don't know where you are, or if your even alive, but we want you to know that we all miss you and love you. Harry what we are about to say is because we love you, do not come back to The Borrow or Hogwarts. Dumbledore is planning something Harry, there have been meetings about trying to get you back. He wants to control you Harry, wants you to be his weapon again. Since you have disappeared he has been pissed. He wants power Harry, and you are the one who will get him power. He wants you to kill Voldemort so he can gain this power. Harry please be safe, don't do anything stupid and get yourself captured. Severus says that the Death Eaters have orders to capture you on site. Harry you must know that we are all here for you, we us writing this letter. Don't trust the others Harry's. Not even Ron. If you can please write back to us Harry. We want to know where you are and that you're safe. We love you Harry and we are all here for you.**

 **Hermione, Ginny, Fred George, Bill and Charlie.**

The group read through the letter once more, all agreeing that they were happy with what they had written. Now to try and send it to Harry, they had planned on trying to find Lucius, but what was to say that he wouldn't attack them.

"Oh! We have Hedwig!" Exclaimed Ginny. Immediately getting stranger looks from the rest of the group she knew she would have to explain. "Harry sent me a letter earlier in the holidays, Hedwig and stayed with me, because he wanted to reply. But I never did! So she's still here!" Smiles were seen all round at this statement. They knew that Hedwig always got to Harry. Hermione and Ginny grabbed the letter and left the room, going to send the letter to Harry. The boys still sat on the floor happy they may be able to help their brother in everything but blood. As usual, the twins moved closer together as they normally did when they were alone. The physical touch of each other seemed to help soothe the boys in times of trouble. Bill and Charlie smiled at this, knowing that although they craved the physical of each other they would never be sexual. Bill and Charlie knew the twins were gay, and they couldn't wait for the day they found someone to love and who loves them both.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys, im am so so so so so so so sorry that I have not updated in a while! I have been so sick lately, that I have not been able to write. But I promise I will be updating a couple of chapters over the next couple of days to make it up to you, and I hope that this chapter is the start of that sorry. I hope you guys like this chapter, it was interesting to write because I had to decide which way I wanted the light side to go, so I have decided bad. However I have chosen to make some characters good. I have read so many fanfictions where Ginny is made to be evil, so I wanted to be different. I really hope you guys like this, many more to come soon! Follow, Favourite, Review and view._**

 ** _Love you all!_**

 ** _Soul :)_**


	7. Chapter 7- Severus's Choice

"": dreams.

 _Italics:_ thinking/ Flashbacks

 **Bold** _:_ Letters and notes.

-/-: time lapse/scene change.

* _Italics_ *: Speaking in Parseltongue

Chapter Seven- Severus choice.

* * *

 _"We're sorry Harry." Voldemort spoke first, coming round to sit where Severus had once been. Harry didn't move however as the man placed a hand on his leg. "We did not mean to leave you last night. The reason we left was to protect you. Harry last night we went to your Aunt and Uncle's house." Harry leaned back into Draco's chest as Voldemort started to recall exactly what had happened last night._

 _-Dursley's House-_

 _In the little town of Surrey, three men stood, their expressions murderous. They had but one thought in mind, to make those that had caused their submissive suffering, suffer in turn. Voldemort raised his wand and cast the strongest silencing charm he knew on the house, no one would know what had occurred here tonight, except them. As they reached the house the front door burst open and out ran Petunia, her face sprouting a fresh and dark bruise._

 _"Severus! Please help me! He's gone insane, ever since I told him about Harry leaving he has gotten so violent" She collapsed onto the driveway_ _ **,**_ _crying into the bottom of Severus's robes. Pulling out his wand Severus cast a simple healing spell on the woman, the bruise instantly fading along with the pain._

 _"Don't worry, we will make sure he is suitably punished for that as well to, my dear" Surprisingly the comment came from Lucius, as he could only imagine the amount of times Harry had sprouted bruises because of the man inside._

 _"Severus, take her back to Malfoy Manor and give her a room so she can rest, then come back here" Said Voldemort softly._

 _"Yes My Lord" Bowing, Severus and Petunia Apparated away, leaving Voldemort and Lucius to start the torture._

 _"I believe this will be fun. Come Lucius_ _ **,**_ _let us make this muggle pay for ever thinking to lay a hand on our little submissive" Voldemort said, face twisted into a crazed smirk. Smirking himself, Lucius could only reply with,_

 _"It would be my pleasure, My Lord"_

 _Both men started up the driveway, seeing the doorway now blocked by the fat lump that was Vernon Dursley. Voldemort nodded to Lucius indicating that he wanted him to take the first shot. Smiling happily, Lucius shot a binding curse at the man, watching in glee as the man fell to the floor in a huff. Lucius walked through the door, stepping over the man and heading into the house knowing that his son wouldn't be far behind. He found Duddley in the kitchen, stuffing his face full of chocolate cake. Lucius felt the bile rise in his throat at the sight, thankful that he had never let Draco free reign of the kitchen. Pointing his wand at the boy he cast another binding spell watching will glee as the boy fell face first in the cake. Wrapping his magic around the boy's ankles and pulled, dragging the boy behind him into the lounge room, where his Lord was waiting for him. Vernon must have said something Voldemort didn't approve off because he was silenced, to Lucius's upmost pleasure. Personally he didn't particularly want to hear what dribble the man was spilling. Pushing Duddley next to his father, both men stared down at the scene before them. Vernon was trying to yell through his bindings, while Duddley had started to cry. Both men smiled at each other this was going to be fun._

 _The next two hours was spent in pure delightful torture. The men using all sorts of dark curses to torture the animals that had harmed their submissive. Their two victims now lay barley breathing, cuts scattered their bodies, their blood adorning the walls and seeping into their carpets. Voldemort looked over to Lucius seeing the crazed smiled on his face. Now normally he would be concerned seeing such an expression on the man's face but not tonight. This night Lucius had someone to protect, they both did, their cute, beautiful little submissive._

 _"Now that you have seen we mean business, shall we have a little talk?" Voldemort waved his wand releasing both men from their binds. Now being able to hear their moans and whimpers. "What possessed you to even think you could not only hurt our Harry but touch him?"_

 _"T-That f-f-freak needed to b-be taught a-a lesson." Both men glared at the man. How dare he call their Harry a freak?_

 _"Freak!? Did you just call Harry a freak! You filthy muggle. You have no place to even think about calling our Harry a freak!" Lucius snapped, not caring that his pure blood image had disappeared in the presence of the muggles._

 _"You will regret the day you ever thought about calling Harry a Freak! You will die tonight muggles, and make no mistake you will not be missed." Voldemort hissed, feeling his anger start to become out of control. He looked over to the boy to see him close to death. Voldemort however would not let anyone die peacefully on his watch. Raising his wand, he put Vernon under the Cruciatus Curse, while Lucius did the same to Duddley. Both men holding until the bodies before them took their last breath._

 _Voldemort and Lucius left the house peacefully, making sure that no one was around to see them walking out of the house, covered in blood. Both men apparated home, where Severus greeted them. Seeing their smiles, Severus came to the conclusion they had, had fun._

 _"Have fun did we? Are the muggles still alive?" Severus asked casually._

 _"Don't be silly Severus, why would I leave them alive?" Voldemort answered with a chuckle._

 _"Excuse me My Lord, I would rather not stay covered in blood for any longer." At Voldemort's nod, Lucius bowed and left the room, heading towards his personal bathroom._

 _"If you will follow me, I will fill you in Severus. I also wish for you to fill me in on what transpired while Lucius and I where away." Voldemort said as he headed towards the sitting room, Severus nodding and following._

* * *

-Present time-

Harry stared in shock at the story the two men in front of him had depicted. His uncle and cousin were dead, his aunt was now living in the manor. Voldemort and Lucius had gone and killed them because of him. Was this a show of love? Power? Guilt? Harry didn't know, did it make him feel special that the two men would do that for him? Yes. Yes it did. Moving out of Draco's arms, he moved towards the two men that sat near the end of the bed. Crawling into the open arms of Voldemort, feeling Lucius arms come to wrap around his middle. He looked up into the faces of his mates, seeing what he believe to affection in their eyes. He smiled softly, wrapping his arms around the man in front of him, feeling the heat from the mans chest seeping into his skin. Seeing the scene Draco slid off the bed and walked out the door, not before giving one last smile to Harry over Voldemort's shoulder. Seeing the boy smile back, Draco knew he would be ok, he left to go find his Godfather, and maybe talk some sense into him. Back with the three people on the bed, Lucius had started to pepper kissed along Harry's neck from behind. Voldemort took Harry's bottom lip in his, bitting it softly, drawing a small moan to escape from Harry's lips. Letting his lip go, Voldemort placed his lips on Harry's in a bruising kiss. Lucius's hand ran over Harry's torso, feeling his body tense from the pleasures that his Lord was giving him. One last kiss was given by both men, before each pulled back looking down at Harry. A deep blush was spread across face, his eyes unfocused, lips slightly parted and slightly bruised from the kisses. Both men chuckled at the scene, they had never seen anyone act so cute before. Both had brought plenty of partners to their beds in their time, but none so much like Harry.

"Our little submissive, I'm sorry to say we must leave you again." Said Lucius slightly out of breath by the actions just transpired. Harry looked up at them with worry. Had he done something to annoy them again? Seeing his face Voldemort smiled softly.

"No my little one. We are not angry at you, never are we angry at you. We are however angry at Severus. He is also your mate and should not treat you like that. We are going to go have a talk with him." Harry smiled and nodded knowing his mates were just protecting him. His mates however knew they had a difficult time ahead of them.

"Harry, during our talk we are going to give Severus a choice. To stay, or go. Whatever happens we will be here for you, ok?" Lucius said carefully, wanting Harry to fully understand the situation. Harry considered this, if Severus said go, he would lose a mate. But he had Lucius and Voldemort. Could he live with that?

"Severus is my mate. I want him here, with us. But if he doesn't want me, then there's no stopping him." Harry said sadly. Lucius and Voldemort both looked a Harry with admiration. Seeing how much he could grow up to make decisions. They were proud of their little submissive. Now to go deal with the fourth member of their group.

* * *

-In the Library-

Severus sat reading one of the many potions books that were littered through the isle of the huge library. Still fuming from the conversation he had had with Harry. He was wrong to act angry when he found out about Harry's childhood. He was just like his father, lying little manipulator. He had thought for once he could trust the word of that child, but once again he had been let down and shown who he really was. He had just turned to a new page before the doors to the library slammed open to reveal one angry Dark Veela and one livid Vampire. Never a good combo in either creature. Closing his book, he awaited from the storm that was about to begin.

"How dare you Severus. How could you, one yell at our submissive and two, walk away as if you're the hard down by one!" Yelled Lucius, reaching Severus first his hand to his throat, holding him tightly. Voldemort knew he should stop him, but after what Severus had done to Harry he didn't care.

"What d-do you mean how could I-I, how could y-you listen to his lies?" Severus said softly through an ever closing throat.

"Lies? You think those were lies Severus? Have you even actually seen that boy? Do you even take notice to see what right in front of you? That boy is abused Severus, and after years of that abuse and not having the opportunity to know what love is. He finally gets three mates to take care of him and love him, and yet look at what happened. You go and scare him half to death because even after all this time and all these years, you still can't see him as anything but his father's son! Well I have news for you Severus, he is also Lillie's son, and no matter how hard you try and ignore that fact, it's still there and it is never going away!" Voldemort hardly even raised his voice, but he felt now of all times was right to do so. "You have decision to make Severus, stay and be the mate of Harry Potter. Or go and never see him again. That is your decision, give your answer to Harry by the end of the day or you will be hearing from me. Do you understand?"

Lucius let go off Severus throat, hearing the man hack up a lung as soon as he did. Severus glared up at the two men before him, but leaned back seeing the murderous look both men gave him in return. Lucius followed his Lord out the door and back to Harry's room, leaving Severus alone in the library once more to think about his decision. And think he did. Severus spent hours weighing the positives and negatives of being the mate of one Harry Potter. At the end of the two hours Severus knew three things.

One, Lady Magic has a reason for choosing mates.

Two, Harry was not only his father's but also his mothers.

Three, he had to and speak with Harry.

Placing his book that was currently closed in his lap, onto the table beside him, Severus stood and walked from the library. By now dinner should have been over, which meant that Harry was two places. Either in his bedroom or bathroom. Severus walked with a fast pace to Harry's bedroom, getting there in no time, he knock loudly on the door. His knock was answered by a mumbled "come in" from the other side. Pushing the door open, Severus was greeted by the sight of Harry cross legged on his bed, with his painting equipment and easel in front of him. Severus closed the door and walked to the edge of the bed, he knew Harry knew it was him and yet he had made no move to stop him from coming closer, yet. Severus looked from Harry to the painting in front of him. He was surprised to find the image of the garden, the three men had taken Harry to the night before, staring back at him. Before Harry had come to live here, Severus had no idea that Harry could draw this well. His paintings were beautiful, they perfectly captured the image Harry wanted to display. Severus carefully sat down on the bed next to Harry, placing one of his hands at the base of Harry's back. He felt him tense at the touch, before shifting into it and relaxing. Harry continued to work, as Severus hand ran up and down his back, massaging his back in all the right places. Seeing that Harry only had the finishing touches to do on his painting, Severus felt it was time to speak up.

"Harry, I'm not going to sit here and tell you that I can let go my thoughts and feelings for you in an instant. Because I can't and I don't want to lie to you. Harry when I was young I had a friend. Her name was lily, I loved her more than life itself. When we got to Hogwarts I thought that if I showed lily how good I could be and powerful I could become that she would love me back, little did I know that that's not what she wanted out of me. She met your father in our early years, and although she didn't like him at first she came to love him. After I ruined our friendship, I had lost hope that we would be together and became angry. Angry at lily for not being with me sooner. Angry at James because he stole what I loved the most. And angry at you for not being mine. I know you think I'm just a snarky potions professor, and a right old git. And I am. But I am your mate. Lady magic has destined us as well as Lucius and My Lord to be together. And all I truly want is for you to be happy. I'm not perfect. Yes I still see James when I look at you, but I also see Lily and Harry. And I want to be able to have the chance to make you happy, to be able to do something for you to see how sorry I am for the way I have treated you." Severus hand moved to cup Harry's face, bringing it closer to his. "I may not love you yet Harry, and I don't know when I will, but I do care for you. May it be what you told us last night, or the fact that you can stand your ground with me, I don't know. Just know they I like you and I wish to stay here and have a chance to be your mate, if you will have me that is."

Not being able to take it anymore Harry leaned the rest of the way and brushed his lips against Severus's. They were softer then he thought they would be, but chaffed. Severus's hand came round to cup the back of Harry's head, pulling him across the bed until he sat firmly in Severus lap. He pressed his lips harder against his little submissive's. Swallowing the cute little noise Harry was already making from the kiss. But of course as every human does, they needed air. Pulling back Severus stared into Harry's eyes, a soft smile playing on his lips. He held harry close, pulling him to his chest so that Harry rested against him. Severus placed a gently kiss in the mess of black hair and smiled again. This couldn't be too bad. Maybe he would enjoy being the dominant to such a cute submissive. Looking over to the painting again, Severus vowed to apologise to Harry privately about leaving him at dinner. Falling back against the bed, Severus held Harry close, cuddling with him. That is how Lucius and Voldemort found the two half an hour later. Asleep in each other's arms, smiles on both their faces. Both men looked at each and smiled softly, this was about to get interesting.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! Another chapter! I'm trying to make them longer for you guys. Did you want me to make them longer? Or shorter? Please tell me. I'm trying to update regularly but things have been going on over here, and it's been getting harder and harder to sit at the computer. But I did it. I found time to write this chapter for you guys, so I hope you like it! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, following, favouriting and reading. You are the reason theses chapters are happening. Without you guys I would think no one liked this story. So thank you!_**

 ** _Love you all!_**

 ** _Soul :)_**


	8. Chapter 8- A Mates Embrace

"": dreams.

 _Italics:_ thinking/ Flashbacks

 **Bold** _:_ Letters and notes.

-/-: time lapse/scene change.

* _Italics_ *: Speaking in Parseltongue

Chapter Eight- A Mates Embrace

* * *

Harry had never thought waking up in another person's arms would be comfortable, but right now, here in Severus arms was the most comfortable place in the world and he didn't want to leave. Snuggling into the arms further, he moaned softly at the warmth, causing the man he was snuggling into to give a soft chuckle. Harry's face went bright red at the noise, looking up at the man from under his bangs, seeing the warm smile his face held. Severus gazed down at Harry with a warm gaze, his smile reaching his ears as he watched the small bundle in his arms blush, never having seen anything cuter than Harry right now. It had been a stressful night for his little Harry and to see him still here this morning, filled his heart with joy. Leaning down slowly, Severus placed a soft kiss on Harry's forehead, keeping his lips pressed against his skin as he sighed happily. Expecting Harry to move out of his arms, he was surprised when he felt the small boy move in closer to his embrace, hearing a soft sigh fall from the boy's lips as he did.

"Good morning Harry," Severus said softly, lips still pressed against the boy's forehead.

"Good morning professor," Harry whispered back, not truly knowing what to call the man so falling back on the one thing he had called him for the past couple of years. Severus chuckled softly upon hearing the name the boy decided to call him, completely understanding the boy's hesitation to use any other name for him.

"Severus, Sev or at the very least Snape, Harry, please use my name, not professor. We're not at school," The man said, moving back to look Harry in the eyes, watching as they lit up at the opportunity to call the man by his name. In reality, he felt sorry for Harry, within a day, he had come into his creature inheritance, found out he was mated to not one but three people he thought hated him most and now he was expected to mate with each man within nine months. Not to mention last night would not have helped the conflict the boy must be fighting within his own mind. Looking down at the boy his smile was long gone from his face, his eyes lost their warmth and what was left was nothing but concern and regret. Harry noticed the look change, however, knew it was not his fault but he did have a feeling as to why the man's mood suddenly changed. Reaching a hand up, he cupped the man's hand and ran his thumb over his cheek.

"Everything is going to be ok Sev, I know this is something none of you wanted but it's happening now. I'm going to try; can I count on you to give it a go to?" Harry said softly, his eyes never leaving those of his mates.

"To be honest with you Harry, I never would have in a million years thought we would be here in this bed, in each other's arms today. I had always imagined I would marry the women of my dreams, settle down and have a couple of children whilst maintaining my potions shop. However, as you can see that didn't happen. The reason for that is she went and got married to my rival and had a baby boy, who I promised myself I would hate with every fibre of my being. But then that boy came to Hogwarts and I just couldn't hate him. He looked too much like the women I loved, everything from his eyes to the way he acted and although he was rubbish in potions, mostly my fault I'm sure, I could see nothing but his mother. But then that same boy came into his creature inheritance, and I found myself with a mate I never thought possible and although things were changing for both of us, mostly him, I took my anger and confusion out on my little mate and hurt him. I would never have thought this moment possible, the moment when I would wake up in another's arms, especially one I was hopefully going to spend the rest of my days with. But right now, at this moment, I don't want to be anywhere else. Harry, I now believe that you are my future, and maybe I'm not up to pare with my feelings as the others are. But I will with all my being try, I will try my very hardest to be the very best mate that I can be for you. And if I cannot do that, I will have failed you." Severus said calmly, his hand coming up to grip Harry's pulling it to his lips to kiss his palm. He closed his eyes and pressed his head into the boy's small hand, not wanting to see the boy's face as he processed what he had just said.

-1 hour later-

No words had passed between them since Severus speech, both men sat tangled within each other's hands and legs with small kisses and touches passing between them. Harry now sat between the man's legs pressed against the man, back to chest. Severus arms wrapped around his middle, stroking his stomach softly. Severus had just pressed another kiss to the boy's temple when they heard the bedroom door open and voices from the hall filling the room. Harry looked up to see Lucius, Voldemort, Draco and none other than Narcissa walking through the door, worried looks on their faces. The first to talk however was Draco.

"There you two are! We have been looking everywhere you two, we thought something had happened when you both didn't arrive for breakfast." Harry and Severus looked at each, having forgotten to look at the time when they woke up. Looking back to the others, Harry noticed Voldemort chuckling while Lucius just shook his head.

"Not that seeing you two incomplete embrace is lovely, but would you like to join us for lunch?" Lucius piped up, immediately hearing Harry's stomach give a loud rumble cause the boy to blush and hide his face in his hands, and all adults in the room to laugh. Severus unwrapped his arms from Harry's body, moving from the bed and into the bathroom to get dressed for the day. Harry sat on the bed for a minute later before Draco came over and pulled him towards the walk-in dressing room. Lucius, Voldemort, and Narcissa looked between themselves before leaving the room, chatting amongst themselves about today's development.

-The Dining Room-

Harry sat with a full plate of food, surrounded by his mates, Draco and Narcissa and was officially nervous. He ate slowly and carefully, never taking his eyes off of his plate as the others chatted quietly amongst themselves. Harry had never met Narcissa before, and he knew that she couldn't be happy with him stealing her husband. Rolling his eyes, Draco noticed his friend's mood and kicked him under the table watching as the boy sat up straighter and glared at him.

"Mother does not care that Father is your mate Harry," Draco said casually, causing the entire dining room to go quite as the adults looked between the two boys. "Mother has always known Father was not her mate, in fact, she found hers just last year in France. Stop worrying about it and eat, otherwise, I will force your food down your throat." Draco continued, glaring back at Harry, making Harry blush red in embracement. Harry looked over to Narcissa for any form of confirmation on the statement Draco just announced.

"It is true Harry dear. Lucius and I were promised to each other at a very young age by our fathers, by the time we finished Hogwarts we were married and although we knew we were not each other's mates, we were best friends and decided between us that we would stay together, raise a child, and separate when or if we found our mates. Which we have both ended up doing. I am very happy that my dear friends have found their mate and although I am surprised that it is you, I am happy that you have already seemed to accept them." Narcissa stated calmly, and with that, the dining came back into full swing of lunch. Harry looked around the room one more time, seeing that no one was going to add to what the ever so elegant women said, nodded mostly to himself before settling into his own food, hiding his content smile with each fork full of food he fed into his mouth.

"so I see you had an eventful night Harry, anything you and Severus wish to announce to the table?" Voldemort piped up, winking at Harry when his gaze met his in an instant.

"What…n-no…...nothing happened!" Harry defended, a deep blush creeping its way onto his face.

"Oh really and if I were to ask Severus the same question would he say something happened?" Voldemort said as his gaze moved over to Severus, seeing the man roll his eyes.

"Nothing happened, we simply talked and sorted some of our problems out, besides Harry was painting, I talked about what I was feeling then we fell asleep," Severus said shoving a piece of chicken into his mouth. Lucius and Voldemort gave small chuckles knowing exactly what went on last night. Draco rolled his eyes at his father's and uncle's antics.

"So Harry what are you up to today?" He started knowing that Harry had to go shopping for school supplies soon just like he did, but knew he would not ask.

"I was thinking of going to Diagon Alley, I need to get some…...art supplies," Harry responded, fiddling with his fork as he spoke, knowing what Draco was doing.

"Yea right, 'art supplies' you and I both know we need to get school supplies soon Harry." Draco pointed out, looking over to his mother and father watching as they sat up straighter in their chairs at the mention of school. Harry, however, looked confused, upset and conflicted.

"I didn't know if I was allowed back to school Draco since I thought it would be more important to deepen the bond with my mates." Harry retorted actually believing what he was saying to be true. He did actually think he would not be allowed back to school and not just because they needed to deepen the bond, but because he didn't know how his mates would respond with him being around Dumbledore again.

"You will be going back to Hogwarts Harry, I'm afraid, although we wish for you to stay as we don't want you being around the meddling old coot, it would look very suspicious if you were to not show up at the start of the term, and we do not want the order snooping around right now," Lucius said, finally coming into the conversation. Harry nodded his understanding but was still conflicted about going back to Hogwarts, considering he didn't know how to explain to his friends what had happened over the holidays.

"Harry don't worry about what anyone is going to say when we go back if anyone says anything about you being a creature or the fact that you have mates I will deal with them, but all you have to do is come to me," Draco said caringly, somehow knowing what was going through Harry's mind.

"It is the same with me, Harry, if you need anything, anything at all, please come to me and I will deal with anyone that may wish to cause you harm," Severus said with a smile, making Harry feel somewhat better about going back.

-Malfoy Gardens-

Harry sat in the gardens with his easel in front of him. They had decided not to go to Diagon Alley today as Lucius had suggested each of the boy's make up a list of everything they need to make the trip as easy and fast as possible. Harry had just finished the painting he was working on yesterday, finally putting the finishing touches on the garden that was ingrained in his mind. He sighed and placed his paintbrush on his pallet, looking around the garden with a sense of calm about him. He had never felt more at ease, except from when he was on his broom, and he liked it. He generally liked It here. It was calm and peaceful. No chores to do, no one breathing down his neck, no risk of getting punished for anything and everything. Harry didn't know what would be waiting for him when he returned to Hogwarts and he had no idea how he was going to do on his own, but he knew with his new mates and brother by his side, things couldn't go all that wrong right? Right?

* * *

 _So….Hey, guys! Long-time no see. And I mean very long time no see. I am so sorry for the wait on this chapter, I cannot believe it has been so long since I updated and I am so sorry for that. First off, I would like to thank everyone who read, followed, favourite and reviewed this story even though it was inactive, you guys were the driving force for this chapter. Without you, I don't know how much longer it would have taken to come out, but it's here. Secondly, so many things have happened to stop this coming out Sooner. I got engaged! I left school. I became an aunty twice. I enrolled back in school now studying writing as a profession. I was very very sick for a long time and I have been having difficulties with my health. So I'm really sorry I haven't been able to write in a long time, however, it shouldn't happen again, but if it does make sure to scold me! Hahaha, anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because there are many more to come, both at Hogwarts and at Malfoy Manor. Also, some more pairings will come up in the near future so look out for them! Thanks to everyone who reads my writing, I never did think I would ever post something on fanfiction but here I am chapter 9 and still going, so thank you to all of you. Anyway enough from me, I hope you like the chapter and as always, read, review, follow and favourite._

 _Love you all,_

 _Soul :)_


	9. Chapter 9- The Plan

"": dreams.

 _Italics:_ thinking.

 **Bold** _:_ Letters and notes.

-/-: time lapse.

Chapter nine- The Plan

Ever since Harry had received his inheritance he had expected not to hold a Hogwarts letter ever. Yet here he was, standing in the middle of the largest drawing room the Malfoy manor had to offer, holding just that. He flipped the letter over in his hands making sure his imagination wasn't tricking him and was in actual fact holding his letter. Feeling an arm wrap around his shoulders, he looked up and into the face of a very surprised Draco. It seems he wasn't the only one surprised by the fact Harry had actually received his Hogwarts letter.

"Never thought they would actually send you one. But then again, they probably still think you're on their side." Draco said, taking the letter from Harry's hand, waving his wand over it checking for spells and curses making Harry roll his eyes. Sliding out from under Draco's arm Harry moves to the window sill seat, which was now home to one of his many easels. He watched as Draco finally opened the letter apparently deeming it safe. Unfolding it slowly Draco looked up to see his father and Lord walked through the door, watching with a smirk as his father went straight to Harry and his Lord came over to him. Handing the letter over to him, he walked to one of the single seats in the sitting room, finally opening his own letter to what its contents held.

* * *

 _Dear Draco Malfoy,_

 _We hereby welcome you to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As this your seventh and final year, you will now be able to participate in subjects you may wish to peruse outside of Hogwarts. These subjects will be classed as extra-curricular activates, and will count towards any internships and traineeships you wish to partake in. Be advised however, that due to recent complications within the Wizarding world, there will be subjects which have been taken off the school curriculum, if you are enrolled in any of these you will be notified immediately of your transfer. If you have any problems, please contact your head of house._

 _We look forward to seeing you in class when the semester starts._

 _Albus Dumbledore,_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Items you will be required to possess for this year:_

· _7_ _th_ _-year Potions textbooks- Advanced Potion-Making and Moste Potente Potions_

· _7_ _th_ _-year charms textbooks- Extreme Incantations and Guide to Advanced Occlumency_

· _7_ _th_ _-year defence against the dark arts textbooks- Confronting the Faceless and Voyages with Vampires_

· _7_ _th_ _year Arithmancy textbook- Numerology and Grammatica_

· _7_ _th_ _-year Magical Creatures textbooks- Most Macabre Monstrosities, Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires and Lupine Lawlessness: Why Lycanthropes Don't Deserve to Live_

· _7_ _th_ _-year Divination textbooks- The Dream Oracle and Unfogging the Future_

 _Extra-Curricular Subject Textbooks:_

· _Study of Ancient Runes- Ancient Runes Made Easy and Spellman's Syllabary_

· _Herbology- Winogrand's Wondrous Water Plants, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi and Ingredient Encyclopedia_

· _Chemistry and Physics- Alchemical Duodecimo, A Collection of Above Three Hundred Recipes in Cookery, Physick and Surgery and A Brief History of Time_

· _Theology and Religion- The Bible and Shrieking Book_

· _Cooking and Housecare- Cooking the Muggle Way and One Minute Feasts- It's Magic!_

· _Education and Academic Matters- An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe and Preferred Preface for Perfect Prefects_

· _Healing and Healthcare- Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions and The Healers Helpmate_

· _Muggle Studies- Moronic Muggles, When Muggles Attack, My Life as a Muggle and The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why the Muggles Prefer Not to Know_

· _Magical Law- The Dark Arts: A Legal Companion, Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans and Legal Loopholes and Leprechauns_

 _If you wish to enrol in any of the above-stated classes, please contact your head of house straight away, either via flu or owl, so they can make adjustments to your timetable._

 _Again we cannot wait to see you back in classes when semester commences._

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

* * *

Draco looked up and sighed to himself, he knew just by looking at the textbooks set that this was going to be a very stressful year. Looking back up to his Lord he noticed the glare his face held, his gaze moved over to Harry who now sat between his father's legs as they spoke quietly. A few days after Harry had come to live in the manor his father had sat him down and asked if Draco felt left out now that his attention was more on Harry. Draco at first had felt left out, but as he thought about he didn't really have the right to feel left out. Harry was his father's mate and he knew that his father had been lonely for so many years. Even though the three dominants had found each other, they were nothing without their submissive. At the end of the day he was happy for his father, uncle, and Lord, having Harry here made them very happy, so he was happy.

"It seems they have decided to step up the level of education this year, going by looking at the textbooks we are supposed to have anyway," Draco said softly not taking his eyes off of Harry. Seeing the green eyes raise to meet him and seeing them roll in annoyance. Draco gave a soft chuckle at Harry's antics seeing his eye roll change into a full body slump into his makeshift leg seat.

"I have to agree with Draco here, this year will most likely be harder than most other seventh years have had it, I put this down to Dumbledore trying to prepare you for the war, meddling bastard." Voldemort retorted, only just now taking a seat in the single chair across from Draco. "Are you thinking of taking any of the extra-curricular activities Draco?" He continued, which made Draco look back towards his letter in contemplation.

"Actually My Lord, I was thinking about either taking Study of Ancient Runes, Healing and Healthcare or Magical Law." He responded, happy with the choices he had made. Voldemort nodded, apparently satisfied with the choices Draco had made, however decided to test him.

"Tell me, why did you decide to pick those three choices?" He asked, seeing Draco's eyes snap to his not having expected the question.

"Well, I was thinking of taking Study of Ancient Runes because runes are a very important aspect of today's society, and when you are to take over the Wizarding World I feel you would need as many rune experts as you can. I was thinking of taking Healing and Healthcare for much along the same reasons and for the simple fact that if Harry were to bare your children I would like to be able to help in any way possible. Lastly, I was thinking about taking Magical Law because I have always enjoyed the law aspect of the work father has given me, and would like to pursue it as a career." Draco explained clearly, leaving everyone in the room silent. He looked between the three adults, His Lord held a blank expression which made him feel uneasy, His father held a proud expression which made him feel as though his answers were appropriate and Harry held one of surprise and happiness which made him smile on the side for his choices.

"All good choices and very thoroughly thought through, I am very proud of you Draco," Voldemort said calmly after a couple of minutes, leaving Draco very shocked and speechless.

"T-Thank you My Lord." Draco stuttered, causing Harry to give a small chuckle.

"Voldemort or Marvolo Draco, you have proven yourself countless time to be able to call me by my name by now," Voldemort responded easily, smiling softly as he watched Draco's jaw drop.

"well isn't that nice, bout time you let him call you by your name, was getting sick of all this My Lord stuff when we talked about you," Harry piped up, making Voldemort look over at him and sigh.

"Yes I know; you have told me at least once or twice before Harry."

"Well, It's about time you listened to me then," Harry responded just as quickly, making Voldemort sigh again and run a hand down his face. Harry just laughed at his mate's antics, knowing full well he would get punished for it later.

"Anyway, I am very proud of you Draco for putting a lot of thought into the extra subjects you chose, given you have just received the list. I also am very proud that you would consider choosing subjects that will help us in the future." Lucius said joining the conversation, making Draco smile.

"So, am I actually going to Hogwarts this year?" Harry inquired, making the two adults look at each other then back to him.

"Well, that's actually what we came to talk to you about. We have come up with a plan." Responded Voldemort.

* * *

Hermione sighed, it had been several days and they still hadn't heard anything from Harry or had seen Hedwig. They had no idea if their letter had even reached their friend or if anything had happened on to stop the owl from reaching her goal. Hermione currently sat at the kitchen table, cold coffee in hand as she gazed out the window. Ginny sat next to her reading her Hogwarts letter and looking over the books that the family already possessed to see what books the still needed. Ron and Mrs. Weasley had gone out about an hour ago and Mr. Weasley had gone into work earlier this morning. This meant that just her, Ginny, Fred and George were in the house, Bill and Charlie had left the day the letter was sent. Bill having gotten a call from Gringotts about a mishap in the bank and Charlie having gotten a call about an escaped dragon. They would both be back at the end of the week however, for the Weasley family dinner that happened every Friday night, something Hermione was not looking forward to now that Harry was not here.

"Well aren't you two just bundles of sunshine." Said a voice from behind the two girls, making Hermione's gaze turn from the window to the smiling ginger standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I thought you guys were working on something, what are you doing down here?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her coffee and immediately spitting it out, causing Fred to chuckle softly.

"We're taking a break to get lunch and I was wondering if you wanted to join us," Fred replied, walking further into the kitchen to look over Ginny's shoulder at her school list.

"Lunch would be great." Ginny piped up, looking up at Fred with a small smile, before looking over at Hermione for her response. Hermione seeing the two siblings now looking at her thought it over, she did feel kind of peckish, lunch would be nice.

"Where did you want to go?" She said, seeing the two light up. Apparently, Fred had not thought far ahead enough to actually know where to go, so she watched as he and Ginny discussed options for lunch.

* * *

"What kind of plan?" Harry inquired, wondering what the two men could have possibly come up with to make it safe for him to go to school.

"Well, as it turns out Dumbledore is looking for yet another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Said a voice from the door, making the four men turn towards it, seeing Severus leaning against the door frame. Harry smiled seeing Severus, now having all three of his mates were in the same room, seeing the smile Severus returned it, moving into the room to sit next to Lucius and Harry.

"Ok, well how is that going to work? Lucius would never be allowed to-No, you cannot be serious." Harry said amazed, looking over towards the smug looking Voldemort.

"It seems our little mate caught on quite quickly, yes Harry Marvolo will, in disguise, of course, take up the position of your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and since Hogwarts has had a new teacher every single year, the Ministry is putting a representative into the school to keep an eye on things, which is where I come in," Lucius explained, wrapping his arms tighter around Harry's waist as the realisation came to both Harry and Draco.

"That means that all three of you will be in the school all year?" Draco whispered, surprised at how brilliant the idea actually was. Harry looked between the three men hoping for some sign that it was true and receiving nods from all of them.

"But that's brilliant, absolutely brilliant!" Harry exclaimed, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Well now that we are all up to date, Severus, Lucius and I need to leave for a meeting. Draco if you could stay here with Harry, maybe go over what extra subjects he will take for us?" Voldemort said, already standing up and heading towards the door, knowing full well Draco would have no problem staying with Harry.

"Of course Voldemort," Draco responded, moving to sit next to Harry as the men left the room, sighing softly as he leant against the other boy. "So what do you want to do?" He continued, looking up at Harry from his new position.

"Well it is about lunch time, we could go out to lunch, we haven't had time to just the two of us lately?" Harry mumbled, leaning his head against the blondes. Draco thought it over, lunch actually sounded good.

"Sounds good, so where should we go?"

-The Leaky Cauldron-

"You know I haven't been to this place since I was young," Draco said as their meals were placed before them, smiling as he noticed his favourite meal hadn't changed since he was last here.

"It's been a while since I've been here to actually, been missing their food, glad I chose this place," Harry said as he started to cut up his perfectly prepared chicken.

"Although I was hesitant at first I am glad I decided to trust your judgement," Draco said with a mouthful of food, causing Harry to laugh at his lack of manners. "Oh shush you, can't I be normal for just one day?" He asked teasingly.

"No, no you cannot Malfoy."

"Your one to talk Potter, you would think after living with such high-class mates you would have learnt something about manners." Draco retorted, sticking his tongue out showing he was joking. Both boys laughed loudly, before a small cough to the side of them drew their attention, causing both of their eyes to widen in surprise.

"Harry?"

* * *

 _Hello everyone! How's your day been? I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has Followed, Favourited and Reviewed this story, it makes me so happy to see that people actually like this story. However, I do have one thing I would like to point out, if you wish to review criticism, can you please be logged in? Because it is very hurtful to get criticism and it be from a guest, especially when you are trying to drag me down, by calling me a 10-year-old who has never read a book in their life, or someone from a non-English speaking background (Which there is nothing wrong with that ever!) and to say this is the worst story you have ever read, when all you read was the first chapter. It's like I know it's not the best, but there are worse stories than this in the world. And I'm not one who normally gets upset by criticism, but considering this is from a guest and you said very hurtful things I am bringing it up._

 _For the rest of you, thank you so much for your reviews they made me so happy that you are reading this, and thank you to everyone who has asked questions and given ideas, although I may not answer them, that is because I am going to answer them within the stories and don't want to give away the story so it's a surprise. Also I did so much research for this chapter, research being for the textbook the boys will need to have for school._

 _I love every single one of you, you are the reason why this story is still going so I thank you for that. Thank you for sticking with me through the time delays in chapters and the content. I hope to continue to see you in the following chapters, and for those who are new, I welcome you to this story! Please never be afraid to review or message me, I will always answer unless I have a purpose for not answering you. I hope you like this story, but chapter for you guys, and as always please Follow, Favourite and Review._

 _Soul_ _:)_


	10. Chapter 10- Only you Harry

"": Dreams

 _Italics_ : Thinking

 **Bold** : Letters and Notes

-/-: Time lapse

* _Italics*_ : Speaking in Parseltongue

Chapter Ten- Only you Harry

* * *

~ _Your one to talk Potter, you would think after living with such high-class mates you would have learnt something about manners," Draco retorted, sticking his tongue out showing he was joking. Both boys laughed loudly, before a small cough to the side of them drew their attention, causing both of their eyes to widen in surprise._

" _Harry?"~_

Draco's mouth hung open as his gaze switched between his new brother and the pair of red heads that stood before them, gaging Harry's reaction. Harry couldn't move, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the two pranksters, wondering what in the all the history of magic they were doing here.

"Fred, George?" Harry finally whispered, after what felt like hours of silence, watching as twin smiles made their way onto their faces.

"Why hello there little brother," Fred started, leaning over the table to come face to face with Harry.

"Considering your popularity in the Magical world, you are the hardest person to get a hold of," George continued, moving to stand behind Harry placing his hands tightly on his shoulders. Harry swallowed loudly, looking over to Draco for help but clenching his fists when he saw he would receive none.

"I-I'm sorry?" Harry stuttered, not even knowing where to start on his explanation, but knowing they would never accept what he would tell them. Draco sensing, they would be here for a while, motioned to Tom who was behind the bar for two extra chairs, which immediately appeared around the table. For the first time since arriving at the pup, the twins fully noticed the fact that Draco was there, both giving identical smirks, while taking their seats.

"What do you have to be sorry for, dear brother? Have you done something wrong?" Fred said elegantly, causing Harry to go mentally blank, having absolutely no one idea how they truly felt about seeing him.

"F-For not getting into contact with you?" Harry said, moving his gaze down to his hands, which were fidgeting under the table. The twins noticed this, wondering just what Harry could have done for him to be this passive in their presence.

"Harry, are you ok?" George asked softly, placing his hand at the small of Harry's back, bringing the boys gaze up to meet his.

"I think George, that our Harry thinks we are angry with him and might just act up with what he says. Am I right Harry?" Fred said knowingly, his question answer with the way Harry's body tensed. Both twins sighed unhappily, both wrapping their arms around their little brother in a very protective hug. Draco expected Harry to tense up even more upon the contact, however he was surprised when Harry did the opposite and relaxed into their arms. Draco left the triad to their hug and finished off his meal, a quite moan slipping past his lips at the taste that exploded into his mouth. When he was young Severus would, unbeknownst to his father, bring him down here and treat him to lunch. Draco would never say he had a bad childhood, he had a mother and father who loved him dearly, but those lunch outings with Severus were treasured memories. Ones he would hopefully be able to make with his own children and hopefully those with Harry's.

The hug lasted for a good twenty minutes, something Harry had subconsciously needed. By the time the twins pulled away, Harry was smiling happily, a feeling of warmth having filled his entire body. Draco grinned over the brim of his drink, knowing Harry had finally come back to his true self that he had come to know during their time of living together.

"Now Harry, will you please tell us where you have been? All of us have been worried sick not knowing where you are," Fred said, clutching Harry's hand in his, trying to reassure that he meant what he said. The twins watched as Harry drew in a deep breath, both concluding that the tale Harry was about to tell would be hard for him.

"It started on my birthday. I woke up knowing something had changed, but what I had no idea. I received a Gringotts letter saying that I had received my creature inheritance. Which of course made me completely confused since I had no idea I could even receive one. Upon the request of the goblins, I went down to the bank to have a meeting about my inheritance. They made me do a blood test which allowed me to see what I was and who my mates were." Harry explained calmly, not truly knowing what to say but being completely honest because he knew the twins would know if he didn't. He breathed deeply again, trying to find the courage to continue his story, courage he found in the supportive expression on Draco's face. "The blood test, concluded that I was a Dark Veela and my mates were none other than, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Who just happen to be a Vampire, Dark Veela and a Werewolf." He finished, looking between the twins seeing the blank faces that adorned their faces.

Harry recoiled back into the submissive boy he had been when the first showed up and Draco did not like it. No one made his little brother feel like shit of something he couldn't control. However, before he could say anything both twins burst into hysterical laughter, causing those around them to glance their way.

O-Only you harry, only you would have Voldemort, Malfoy and Snape as mates," Said Fred through his giggles, while George had his head pressed against the table before him, trying to breath. Harry was stunned, he didn't know what reaction he was expecting, but he knew it was not that. Harry looked at Draco for help for the third time that day, and all Draco could do was chuckle along with the red heads.

"I would take that as a good sign Harry," He stated calmly, softly waking both Fred and George on the arms to gain their attention. "Well I hope that is what your laughter means?" The twins looked to the blonde with a cheeky grin, both giving small nods at his question.

"Of course, it's a good sign. You can't choose your mates Harry, we of all people know that." George said happily, making sure to gain eye contact with Harry. The wizard smiling softly back, before sighing falling back against his chair in a mess of emotions. It had been a rollercoaster of a day, and Harry had no idea how much more he could take. That being said, his honorary brothers were supporting him, and that right now was all that mattered.

-2 Hours later-

The four wizards now sat in one of the many ice-cream parlours Diagon Alley hosted housing to, laughing and talking like old friends. Well three of them were, but Draco felt like he had known the twins all his life, and it surprised him to realise just how much the three of them had in common. He had always wondered what Harry saw in the pranksters and now he had an idea, they were not only funny, they were creative and smart and loyal and god dammit they were growing on him.

"So how is everyone?" Harry asked cautiously, knowing the real test of his new heritage would be the rest of the Weasley family and Hermione. He saw the twins looked at each other in contemplation, and wondered just what could be happening for them to have turned so serious.

"Well actually, Hermione and Ginny are currently shopping, we were supposed to have lunch together but the girls saw the boutique that opened up last week and couldn't resist their girly urges to go in." Fred chuckled, remembering the looks on both the girls faces when they saw the new style of dresses that had just been released to the wizarding community.

"Bill and Charlie are at work, both loving their jobs, both support and will continue to support you know matter what or who you are with Harry." George said, his hand gripping Harry's lower arm in comfort.

"What about Ron and Mrs Weasley?" Harry replied softly, having noticed neither went anywhere near the two while speaking.

"Harry, if you listen to anything I say at all, listen to this, do not go near Ron, mum, dad or Dumbledore at all this year, they will only hurt you." Harry looked downcast at the statement, although he had already figured out that Dumbledore would do something, he hated to think that someone as kind as Mrs Weasley, someone he thought of as a mother, would ever try to hurt him. The twins kept their gazes pinned to Harry, knowing what they just said would hurt him, but they both knew he needed to be told.

"So, your saying that, Granger and five of you Weasley's are on Harry's side, but Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley and the one Weasley that is supposed to be Har's best friend are trying to, what, hurt him?" Draco digested, not liking the new revelations that were coming to light. This would have to be something he told his father.

"Pretty much, let's just say that we were all called to an Order meeting and what was said, was not good." Fred said, his gaze shifting to the blonde in front of him. Harry sighed and slumped against his chair, closing his eyes in irritation.

"Well, this should be an interesting year then." Draco sighed, now having both twin's gazes on him, making a slight blush creep onto his face.

"Well it will be an interesting year if we get to see more of you little blonde." George murmured, watching as the blush became much more evident on the boy's face. Fred chuckled softly, during their little chat they found that they were wrong about the blonde. They found that he was actually very protective of Harry, which they appreciated, he was smart, caring, passionate, and funny. The twins concluded that they like being in the blonde presence a lot more than they would have thought. Harry sat smiling at the triad, knowing full well that Draco was loving the attention of the two men, he would never admit it to anyone but Harry, but Draco thought the idea of being with twins was hot. So maybe having the twins around wouldn't be a bad thing this year, if anything but to get Draco the happiness he deserved.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! Omg I am so sorry, it has been forever since I have updated and I cannot say how sorry I am. It's been some very stressful couple of months for me, and unfortunately that meant not being able to sit down at my laptop and write, but hopefully all that is over now and I will be able to update as I would like to. I really hope you guys like this chapter, I have re-written this chapter idk how many times today, and this is what I have come up with so I hope you all like it. Anyway as always please Follow, Favourite and Review, and I will hopefully update soon! Thanks for being so patient guys, I love you all!**_

 _ **Soul :)**_


	11. Chapter 11- Merry Christmas!

Merry Christmas everyone!

Hope you all have an amazing day and get everything you could possibly want.

Also want to wish everyone a Happy New Year, cause 2017 cannot come soon enough for some people.

Love you all.

See you all in the new year.

Soul :)


End file.
